


Discussing the Past

by Plumetta



Series: District 11/12 [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Chaff's nephew discuss the 75th Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussing the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Thaddeus was having a drink with Haymitch. Effie and Cynthia were in the backyard with the kids.

“My house is going to be ready next week.” Thaddeus said.

“That’s good. Have you checked it out?

“Yeah. It’s big. I mean not like your house but….all my kids will have their own room. I can’t believe it.

“The kids must be excited.” 

Thaddeus nodded. “Haymitch, I was worried they wouldn’t fit in District 12 but everyone’s been so nice.

Haymitch laughed. “Despite our reputation we aren’t barbarians.

“I didn’t mean that…it’s just….I never thought of living outside of District 11.

“I understand that. I hated living in District 13 and I refuse to live in the Capitol.

“Haymitch….I know you said Chaff was in the rebellion with you but was he really?

Haymitch sipped on his liquor. “He was my best friend. I told him more than I told anyone else. It was just bad positioning. He was never able to catch up to Katniss and Peeta in the arena until…..he saved Peeta. He would have hated District 13.

“Why?

No liquor. Also….no life. The people there exist they don’t live.

“If he had gone with you….do you think I would have been arrested?

Haymitch sighed. ‘I don’t know. The Capitol took Annie Cresta. No one else who survived had anyone to hurt. Beetee was alone. Johanna had no one. Peeta’s family was killed in the bombing. Katniss family was presumed dead. Enobaria was innocent and I was alone. 

“Why did you do it? 

“Kid. The Districts were revolting and…

“No. I mean you. 12 wasn’t rebelling from what I’ve heard. You didn’t have any kids or family to protect. Why did you…..make it happen?

“It wasn’t just me.”

“Haymitch, the Victors would have only followed another Victor. If you hadn’t convinced them to die for Katniss things never would have changed.

Haymitch laughed. “You want to hear a sound bite; What they’ll write about me in the history books?

“No. I want the truth.

Haymitch shrugged. “I was mad. The only promise the Capitol had ever kept was the promise to the Victors. If we weren’t safe….I mean….I was in an arena with forty seven kids. I killed people so I could live an easy life. They were taking that away from me. They took my mother, my brother, my girlfriend….and now they were taking my Victors. The only two I ever brought home…..they had no right.

“If Peeta’s name had been drawn, would you have volunteered?

“We’ll never know. I promised Katniss but….I would have been useless in the arena and Peeta couldn’t have done what I did with the others. I’d have probably died in the cornucopia.

“Then that pretty little girl wouldn’t exist. Thaddeus said.

“Hailey is the greatest thing I’ve ever done.

“Did my uncle have someone he loved, like you and Effie?

‘There was a lady in the Capitol but he let her go so she could have a family. I’m not sure I would have been as kind to Effie.

“You’ve always been kind to me Haymitch. Effie said.

Haymitch jumped. “Put a bell around your neck Woman. Don’t sneak up on me.

“I wasn’t sneaking. Hailey wants you to teach her and Charlotte chess.

“They’re a little young.

“Just teach them some pieces tonight and how they move. You said you want her to learn strategy. I prefer it to the weapons training Katniss does and the camouflage from Peeta.

“What’s wrong with camouflage? Haymitch asked.

Effie was exasperated. “She got paint on the Mahogany table.

Haymitch laughed. “Uh oh. How long is she going to kiddie jail?

“Peeta negotiated her plea bargain to no art supplies for a week.

“I’m getting him as a lawyer the next time I stay out all night drunk.

Effie glared. “Since she can’t color she wants to learn chess.”

“Okay, I’ll take care of it. Thaddeus I’ll talk to you later.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to learn chess. Chaff tried to teach me but I had no patience. 

Haymitch nodded. “Okay, this is actually something I’m good at besides drinking.


End file.
